La puntita
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred era insaciable, más con cierto inglés, cuando dice "Sólo meteré la puntita" la mete entera, cuando dice un poco quiere mucho, cuando toca a Inglaterra lo toca entero. Alfred nunca supo de limites, y tampoco quería aprenderlos ahora. USxUK, lime.


Otro fic humildes seguidoras, porque el USxUK al menos a mí nunca me cansará.

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Limites y algo de sexo.

Estados Unidos era de esos chicos desobedientes, Arthur le decía algo y rara vez lo hacía, trataba, era verdad, pero pocas veces optaba por ello. Él no sabía de intermedios, y cuando decía "un poquitito" era mucho, y cuando decía que metería la puntita la metía toda, literalmente para desgracias de su sexy amante británico.

Como en la comida:

Alfred estaba allí, la comida lo miraba a él, él miraba la comida. Era amor, lo supo a primera vista, la tocó, sintió remordimiento, se supone que ese día empezaría una dieta, pero la dieta, el mundo, todo está en contra de que lo haga, oh cruel ironía.

–Sólo un poquitito…–Y lo saboreó, lo sintió en sus pupilas para darse cuenta que deseaba más, siempre lo hacía.

–¡Vamos, un trocito más no hará daño! –

Dijo sacando un poco más de la tentadura torta con elegantes curvas azucaradas.

Maldición, era un vil pastel con alto contenido de carbohidratos que quería hacerlo engordar, Alfred cayó en la tentación, no sólo se comió la torta entera, más encima fue a comprar otra al negocio cercano a su enorme residencia.

Como en los besos:

–¡Estamos en público Jones! ¡piensa en los niños! –alzó la voz Arthur.

Estaba incomodo, estaba en una sala de videojuegos en un lugar medio incomodo.

–Sólo un beso pequeñito, corto… nada más…–

–Bueno, sólo eso, ok? –

–Sure! –

Y lo besa, al principio lo intenta, es verdad, trata de que sea pequeño, corto y casto, pero el sensual cuerpo de Inglaterra debajo suyo moviéndose ansioso le sofoca el cuerpo, lo hace vibrar entero, por eso, no se contiene, y va metiendo su lengua, sorprendiendo al británico, quien le daría una paliza, ya que dos niños los miraban curiosos cercanos al baño de hombre pensando en que hay lugares más apropiados para violarse.

Los niños de hoy en día, tan maduros.

A excepción de Alfred, claro.

Como en el manoseo:

Alfred prometió hacerlo, su pareja lo mira entrecerrando sus ojos, achicándolos, ya no le estaba creyendo nada -ni una mierda- a Alfed. Pero esta vez cedería.

–Puedes manosearme un poco, pero si haces más…–

–Quedo como barquillo simple, lo sé, lo sé…–sonríe.

El británico asiente, Jones no quiere tener un coco menos, podría prometerlo.

Pero cuando está tocando el trasero del británico, tan redondito, parado, firme y suculento no pudo evitar en medio del caliente beso meter su mano por debajo de la prenda intima, el inglés se altera, dispuesto a castrar a Jones. Siente un dedo húmedo en su entrada, en su estrecho ano inglés y sólo gruñe con placer.

Nunca había que confiar en Alfred. Lo sabe, pero ahora no puede evitar seguirle el juego.

Como en el sexo:

–L-La estoy metiendo Inglaterra…–

–T-te dij-e que no quería p-enetración e-esta v-vez ¡ahhh~ –gimió ronco, sintiendo las piernas abiertas.

El líquido seminal corriendo por su erguido y grueso pene y los dedos del americano masturbando su ano con fuerza, se supone que hasta allí llegarían, pero Alfred insistió en que quería meter… sólo la puntita, Arthur no aceptó, es más, el permiso se lo dio solito el americano -casi como siempre- y ni siquiera cumpliría con lo que él postulaba.

La metió completa, bien adentro, toda su verga en el culo del inglés.

Este gime, se aferra a su cuerpo. Ya es costumbre esa deliciosa sensación.

En realidad, ya es costumbre no creerle a Alfred.

Como en Inglaterra:

Pero más importante que todo, Alfred nunca tenía suficiente de Inglaterra, jamás.

–Arthur…–

–¿Dime? –Kirkland se retiraba de la reunión de los países, tenía cosas que hacer así que le respondió algo apurado.

–Sabes que yo no puedo hacer sólo "un poquito" de cada cosa… ¿verdad? –

Arthur lo mira, luego se toca el trasero y luego vuelve a mirar a Jones.

–Créeme que lo tengo más que presente…–suspiro casi irónico.

–Pues… bueno, hay algo más importante que eso…–sonríe calidamente mientras va a abrazar por la cintura al mayor haciéndolo sonrojar un poco. –Jamás te podré amar sólo un poquito Arthur, se me es imposible…–lo besó en los labios, viendo los ojos enternecidos de su amante. –Te amo por completo, sin limites… y espero que nunca me los pongas…–

El británico agachó la cabeza mientras fruncía las cejas, luego vuelve a mirar al americano.

–Nunca lo haré…–responde con una sutil sonrisa.

Alfred luego de eso se tira arriba de Inglaterra, para no medirse jamás nunca.

La conclusión es simple, Alfred, cuando se trata de Arthur es insaciable, nunca hará ni optará sólo por la "puntita".

**N.A: **Espero les gustara, con Inglaterra nunca hay limites, eso es claro :D, viva el USxUK!


End file.
